Disappear - A Paw Patrol Fanfiction
by ItzKiba
Summary: An ordinary life for the Paw Patrol persists. One day at a very specific time, however, all of the humans in Adventure Bay vanish. Disappeared. The Paw Patrol must endure the hardships of the absence of their leader. Now, the pups lay trapped in Adventure Bay. Fear develops. Riots emerge. Diseases spread. Lies are told. Will the pups be able to survive this new dystopian world?


_**Introductory Author's Notes  
**_ _  
_ _ **Hello! Welcome to my fanfiction of Paw Patrol. I'm not sure where to start other than saying that this is my very first fanfiction. I know this isn't going to be perfect, so I'm open to all criticisms. The more constructive criticism I receive, the better of a writer I will become! To make things clear, I do not own Paw Patrol or any of the characters. Any OC's I include will be labeled with "(OC)" before the character name.  
I'm going to be a little bit ambitious by saying that I would like this series to go on for a while, even though this is my first fanfiction. Without further ado, I present to you, "Disappear." Enjoy! :)  
**_ _  
_ **~ Chapter One | An Ordinary Day ~**

 **399 hours, 59 minutes.**

 **Location: The Lookout  
**

* * *

"Hey Chase! Pass the ball over here!" Rocky called out to the German shepherd.

The pups were playing catch by themselves. They have just returned from a mission, making sure Alex doesn't cause any mischief around Adventure Bay. The pups began their highly anticipated playtime at the Lookout.

As the ball flew over Rocky's head, he jumped and was able to grab the ball with his mouth.

"Woah! Nice catch!" said Chase, impressed with how Rocky caught the ball with his mouth. All of the pups have been trained to be strong fighters, especially Chase.

"Hehe. Thanks." said Rocky with the ball still in his mouth. He spat it out. "Marshall, it's to you!"

"Wait, wha- woah!" hollered Marshall. He was solely focusing on the tiny green tennis ball. Seconds later, he smacked into Skye's head on accident, grabbing the attention of Chase.

"Marshall, look out!" Skye called out to Marshall. It was too late. Marshall ended up on top of Skye with an angry Chase standing close by.

"Why would you do that, Marshall?" asked Chase.

"Well, it was an accident!" said Marshall with his usual cheesy grin. Conveniently, the ball landed next to his front paws.

"Told you I'd get it." Marshall exclaimed. All of the pups began laughing.

These were the typical days for the pups, and Ryder alike. Even though Ryder is currently not present at this time, the pups still like having fun with him while he is at the Lookout. They would simply play outside or watch Apollo the Superpup indoors when it was raining or it was too hot outside. When Ryder gets the phone call that something is wrong in Adventure Bay, the pups would reach the top of the Lookout, get in their vehicles, and save who or what needs to be saved.

It was a fairly simple and enjoyable life for the pups and their master.

Ryder was hanging out on his bean bag chair in the Lookout. As he was playing his game, he received a phone call from Mayor Goodway, saying that Chickeletta went missing usual, Ryder called the pups from their pup tags and signalled them towards the Lookout to complete the mission.

After arriving back from locating Chickeletta in an unusual spot, the pups simply ate some food from their doggie bowls.

Simple.

"So how was your day, pups?" questioned Chase. He was recently appointed leader of the pups from Ryder.

Most of the other pups replied with a simple "meh" or "okay." Marshall was still yammering about how he caught the ball before the mission started.

Rubble was obviously the first to finish his bowl of food. "Chase?" Rubble questioned. "You told me that when I'm older that I will be able to learn how and why you became a part of the Paw Patrol. Am I old enough yet?"

As expected, Rubble heard a "no" from Chase. Rubble was determined.

"Please? You've been telling me this forever!" cried Rubble.

"Not when the other pups are around!" said Chase, progressively getting angrier.

Skye saw this anger from Chase. "Chase? I'm sure it's fine that we can tell Rubble now. I think he's old enough to know."

After hearing this response from his crush, Chase simply sighed. "Alright Rubble. I'll tell you the sto-"

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" exclaimed Rubble, tightly hugging Chase around the abdomen.

"Alright alright, settle down." retaliated Chase. "It all started when..."

 _Flashback begins_

 _Five years earlier...  
_

 _Chase was running down the street at night. He had just barely escaped a gang in an alleyway in the more poorer side of Adventure Bay. It was raining. The small german shepherd kept running. Despite his small size, he was still able to outrun those horrible people._

 _Chase sat himself under a bench. He found himself trying to fall asleep, attempting to stare at the nonexistent stars due to the constant rain. Chase thought to himself, "Why does my life have to be this way? Maybe I am just a worthless runt like my old owner told me."_

 _Chase was a homeless pup wandering down the street. Some citizens of Adventure Bay recognized him for his appearance at the exact same spot. Stereotypically, a cardboard box in an alleyway was his home. Despite his efforts, no human seemed to want to help or adopt the poor pup. This was most likely due to his terrifying appearance he had acquired over the months of his homelessness._

 _He wanted to become a police officer like his father. Chase began crying as the memory of his mother surfaced. She was killed merely moments after Chase was born._

 _"I'll never become a police officer like daddy…" Chase's crying continued; however, as soon as Chase said that, the rain let up._

 _"No. I cannot give up. I must keep trying!" said Chase, refilled with confidence._

 _He stared into the stars and fell asleep._

 _The next morning, Chase heard news from some civilians of Adventure Bay that a new public elementary school was opening this morning. Hearing this, Chase wanted to speak to the civilians. "Hey! Over here! Where is this school you are talking about?"_

 _"What? Oh no! A dog! Stay back!" cried the innocent man, unable to understand Chase._

 _In a panic, the man took a stick and attempted to stab Chase in his middle; however, the stick hit his paw. Chase began to limp away from the man, to escape danger._

 _He was a stray, afterall._

 _After much, much more walking, Chase found a rather large building with a sign that said, "Adventure Bay Elementary School." It was 9:00 AM in the morning, so children were rushing in the doors to make sure they weren't late._

 _"Maybe I can make some friends there!" exclaimed Chase, now learning that no one can understand him._

 _Unfortunately, Chase's appearance did not attract the looks of any children. In fact, merely walking in a direction caused the children to be frightened by his unaware stare._

 _Chase thought his stare was a look of friendliness and kindness, and not fear._

 _Fear._

 _Meanwhile, a mysterious man in fully black clothing loomed over an unaware Chase. The burglar ultimately decided the small pup was not worth his time. As the man stole into the building, children watched in awe. "Is that our new teacher?" a blissful second grader asked. "I wonder if he hates math." said an innocent first grader._

 _Chase's suspicions were inevitably raised by the spooky man's behavior. Chase followed him._

 _The man noticed an assembly going on in the gym. "Hehe. This is the perfect place to score some kills."_

 _Chase gasped at the man's intentions. Chase thought to himself, "What should I do? Should I run? Should I hide? Should I call for help?"_

 _As the man walked into the room, he pulled out a gun._

 _His intentions were violence._

 _His intentions were to achieve the pleasure of murder, and destroying the lives of hundreds of families._

 _He could do it all with a single click of the trigger._

 _The man began shooting at the crowd. He only managed to shoot two bullets before and angry Chase jumped on his back and began clawing at his neck._

 _"What the- ah!" screamed the man._

 _Chase was tiny, but he was vicious._

 _But the man kept shooting._

 _The man managed to shoot chase two times. One in his left paw, and one in his chest. Chase ignored the pain._

 _After a few minutes of fighting, Chase was able to single handedly (pawedly?) take down the horrific man. Many teachers called 911, and other students with phones called their parents. It was the first deadly shooting of Adventure Bay's history._

 _A few days later…_

 _"Hey lil' doggie. Wake up." said an unknown voice quietly. Chase groaned with pain._

 _Chase opened his eyes. He noticed he was in some sort of hospital._

 _"Who…Who are you?" said Chase, his head buzzing._

 _"Well, my name is Ryder. What's yours?"_

 _"My name is Chase- wait. You can understand me?"_

 _"Yes! I can understand you. This means that the device works." said Ryder._

 _"What device?" Chase said. Ryder motioned for him to look down at his neck. This device was what would eventually be integrated into all of the pups' pup tags._

 _"This is a pup tag." said Ryder. "It allows for pups like you to be able to understand humans and other pups."_

 _"What happened?" said Chase, ignoring Ryder's response._

 _Ryder kneeled down to Chase's eye level. "Well, the burglar you stopped already killed some children at the school."_

 _Chase hung his head._

 _"However, many more would have been killed without your heroic actions, Chase."_

 _In the back of his mind, Chase felt a glimmer of hope for his adoption. He thought to himself "please think what I think you're thinking..."_

 _"That's why I have decided to adopt you, to join the Paw Patrol." said Ryder in a slightly excited voice. "The story was all over the news!"_

 _"Paw Patrol?" questioned Chase._

 _"Yes. The Paw Patrol. I am recruiting pups to be part of Adventure Bay's team to protect the city. Would you like to join? You don't have-"_

 _"I would love to!" said Chase. Despite his headache, he sat up to lick Ryder's forehead. A new friendship was born._

 _Flashback ends_

"...the end." said Chase confidently.

All of the pup's eyes were filled with tears. It really hurt them to see their leader, their friend, Chase. Brought down to misery due to homelessness and the dangers he encountered during his early life.

"W-wow Chase..." began a stammering Skye. "I never thought your past was so depressing. I hope you felt better after what happened."

"Yeah bro… I couldn't imagine what would have happened to me if I were you." said Rocky.

The rest of the pups nodded towards Chase.

Rubble, rethinking his decision to say he's old enough, was facing away from the group crying.

The pups comforted him. "Hey, it's okay." said Zuma (not including his speech impediment). "We're all here for you."

"Man, if Ryder wasn't there for me or here for us now, I don't know what we'd do." said Chase, beginning to cry himself.

The pups now began to realize how late into the night it was. The pups went to sleep before Ryder found out that they were all awake listening to Chase's story.

Before they thought he found out.

Ryder was up in the lookout tower. He heard the entire story. The flashback itself took a few hours for Chase to explain due to questions from his teammates, but other than that it went by really quickly.

Ryder was slightly crying as he remembered the moment when he saved Chase's life.

And Chase saved his.

And all of those children.

However, even though one of the Paw Patrol's rules were to save anyone or anything from danger, there was still a lurking thought in the back of Ryder's mind. A thought that has plagued him for years now.

 _Some things just aren't worth giving up your life for..._

 _Many things, actually._

 _If only they knew…_

* * *

 **Concluding Author's Notes**

 **So how do you all like the first chapter of my fanfiction? I was pretty excited to write this. What is Ryder thinking of? Is there nothing to be worried about? Or is there something sinister lurking? Find out next chapter!**

 **Some information about how I will write this story:**

 **\- Original characters are marked with (OC). This is to avoid confusion with Paw Patrol's original cast and my characters.**

 **\- I will not be including Zuma's speech impediment for the time being, unfortunately. As a new writer, I am unable to do things like that. As I grow more experienced though, I may include it.**

 **\- I feel that the word count for each of the chapters will progressively get longer. Stay tuned for that!**

 **Be on the lookout for Chapter 2!  
**


End file.
